ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot Episode (OM)
This episode is the pilot episode of Omniversal Magic. Plot Alex Tennyson, a boy of 15 is walking down the road. Two cloaked men watch him, and walk towards him. (Alex): Why are you guys following me? (Man 1): What are you doing out here, Plumber? (Man 2): There are many of aliens here! Go to the Plumber's Base! (Alex): What do you mean, Plumber's Base? I know my great-great-great-great-great grandfather started a plumbing commitee. (Man 1): We have nothing to do with toilets. What Path have you chosen? (Alex): What do you mean? I've never bean to this- Plumber's Base, and I haven't chosen any paths. I don't even know what you're talking about! The man grab Alex's arms and lead him into an alley. (Man 1): If you're a Novice Magician, or a Plumber-in-training, do not mention this to anyone who has no aura of magic. The man whips out a gun. Alex ducks, thinking he would shoot him, but the man presses a button on the gun, and it transforms into a staff. (Alex): Wow! Just like magic! (Man 1): Watch carefully. I'm a Celestial Magician, so I can do stuff like this. The man points his staff at the sky, and waves it in the shape of a triangle. It burns a shape in the sky, and it expands to be a portal. (Alex): How-? The man pushes Alex in. Alex finds himself in a hall. A man on a throne is looking at him closely. (Man on Throne): This is the new recruit? Not much... But I admire his style of clothing. (Alex): Thanks, but why am I here? (Man on Throne): Your surname is Tennyson, right? (Alex): Yeah, but- (Man on Throne): Your ancestor's grandfather, Max, created this base as a course to train Plumbers. You have come here, with no knowledge of anything important. We're taking you in! (Alex): Cool. (Man on Throne): Now you must choose your path. Pyros, Celestial, Orishan, Galilean, Tetramand, Talpedan or Aerophibian Magic? (Alex): I choose Pyros. (Man on Throne): I am Thomas Levin, your new teacher. Recite these words: I, Alex Tennyson, give my magical ability to the Path of Pyros. (Alex): I, Alex Tennyson, give my magical ability to the Path of Pyros. A red aura burns around him. Alex feels stronger and daring. (Thomas L.): Now, my young Pyros Magician, let me find you a Teacher for your magic. A boy of Alex's age appears in front of the duo. (Boy): I'm Joseph Daniels, Initiate Pyros Magician, at your service. (Alex): Hey, Joseph. So, you're gonna be my teacher of Pyros Magic? (Joseph): Yes. Joseph leads Alex outside. (Joseph): So first, we need to get you your item of power. He whips out his gun/staff, and draws a sword in the air. It falls into Alex's hands. He points it at Joseph. Fire licks the top of the sword. (Alex): Thanks for the sword, Joseph! (Joseph): Now,you need to convert it into a normal item, so that you'll have it ready. (Alex): Why not - a watch! Like Ben's Omnitrix! (Joseph): Ok then, draw it with your sword. Alex draws it with his sword. (Joseph): Now say Morphed Form. (Alex): Morphed Form. The sword morphs into a watch. (Joseph): When you say that, it will turn into a sword. (Alex): How come you don't have to? (Joseph): Higher level of Plumber. Alex converts it into a sword. (Joseph): Now, we need you to conjure fire, being a Pyros Magician. Focus on fire, and imagine yourself on fire, and you channeling it out of your sword. Alex does so, and the tip of his sword becomes aflame. (Alex): Hmm. Isn't it supposed to.. idk, like shoot out? (Joseph): Maybe. Maybe not - it's your magic. Alex conjures a burst of flame that hurls itself at Joseph. Joseph catches the flame on the tip of his staff and it disentegrates. (Joseph): I think we should apply for a mission. END OF EPISODE. Characters *Alex Tennyson (first appearance) *Joseph Daniels (first appearance) *Thomas Levin (first appearance) Category:Omniversal Magic